Maylii
by azyryan
Summary: So what happens when an old enemy comes back to haunt you? That's what kevin's about to find out as he must explain the appearence of a strange girl named Maylii who seems to hold a sort of grudge against him. And what's this about a deal?
1. Long Time No See

**So what happens when an old enemy comes back to haunt you? That's what kevin's about to find out as he must explain the appearence of a strange girl named Maylii who seems to hold a sort of grudge against him. And what's this about a deal? **

**So yeah this is my ben 10 fanfic. I swear to god this has been written and rewritten a thousand times. first it was a ben 10 fic, then it was Alien force fic, then another version of alien force idea and now it's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and I hoping i actually finish this one.  
so...no spoilers...ben 10 isn't really the type of show you can spoil anyways, but as long as you've seen alien force you're good...not that i'll spoil anything anyways.  
Disclaimer: yeah i don't own ben 10 or any of it's sequals...**if i did there'd be a lot different...

* * *

-"Ugh, where is Ben?" Gwen complained. "He does understand that meet us at two means at two not two forty right?"

-Kevin didn't respond. He was still over excited about being his normal self again.

-"Are you even listening to me?" Gwen waves a hand in front of Kevin's face.

-"Huh? Oh, sorry, what?"

-Gwen rolls her eyes. "Ben, he's not here."

-"Don't worry about it. Not like we're going any where important." Kevin says.

-"Still. I can't help but worry a little. With all the random enemies we have you never know what could happen." Gwen says looking hopefully down the street again.

-Kevin, mumbling an "uh huh", returns to the under side of his car. Gwen crosses her arm over her chest and continues waiting.

-"Hey!" Ben says.

-" Where were you?" Gwen asks.

-"Chill out mom." Ben jokes.

-"Um, who's that?" Gwen asks noticing the girl standing next to Ben.

-"Oh, this is Maylii. She wanted to see Kevin." Ben responds.

-A loud _thud_ sound comes from beneath the car as Kevin slides out from under it. With shock painted all across his face, he stares at the girl.

-She turns her head sideways and smiles. "Long time no see, eh Kev?"

-"Who are you?" Gwen asks immediately moving to a defensive position, ready to attack if need be.

-"Maylii. Or can you not hear?" Maylii responds still staring at Kevin.

-"Why…why are you here?" Kevin stutters.

-Maylii laughs. "Come now Kev, it hasn't been that long. Or is your memory that bad?"

-"Look I don't have it. I can't get it, so you're just going to have to do it yourself." Kevin responds.

-"You can't get it?" She comes closer. This girl is really tall almost beating Kevin's height. "Now why's that? To busy with your little friends here?" She notices Gwen.

"Or, excuse me, girlfriend and…wait…Ben Tennyson? What on Earth have you been up to since I left?"

-"Um…Kevin, mind explaining?" Ben asks. Gwen nods equally confused.

-"Yes, Kev, we all would like to know." Maylii gives a snide smile.

-"Look, I don't have to explain anything. I'm with them now. Anything that's happened in the past doesn't matter anymore. So get over it." Kevin says.

-"That's what you honestly think? Fine." Maylii lunges forward, her fist meeting the right side of Kevin's face.

-He flies backward into the wall knocking everything down. Ben and Gwen instantly switch to offense. Ben slams down on the omnitrix…oh right…. ultimatrix, and changes into Swampfire. They migrate out of the garage to a more open area. Kevin gets to his feet and follows them.

-"Oh, so this is what you ditched me for, some super hero duo that can't aim for their lives? Nice decision making skills you have there, Kev." Maylii avoids every shot.

-"Hey! I've saved the world more times than you can count." Ben defends himself.

-"Oh I'm sorry Ben Tennyson, I was mostly referring to your cousin." She says, then hitting Ben as Gwen fails to land a hit.

-"Ugh, Kevin who is this girl?" Gwen asks as Maylii fights with Ben.

-"No one. Just don't worry about it." Kevin says. He touches the ground below his feet and absorbs it.

-"You all are pitiful!" Maylii laughs as the watch times out leaving Ben as just Ben.

-"Quit trashing us!" Gwen yells.

-"If you hit me." Maylii responds reflecting another shot.

-Gwen stops and watches her movements. Then, once she sees her chance, starts shooting again and hits Maylii on her first shot. "Ha!" She yells as Maylii falls to the ground.

-Maylii stands up, wiping dirt off her pants. "Well, I guess I can't trash you anymore. Oh well." She sighs sarcastically.

-She begins to walk towards Kevin once more. He's not letting his guard down this time although Maylii doesn't seem to be attacking yet.

-"Kev, I came back to get what we agreed on. And since you've been _way_ to busy playing hero, I guess we'll just have to go through on the 'if you don't' part." She looks towards Ben & Gwen. "Remember, no friends aloud. No support. Just you and me." She says.

-Kevin stands in silence as Maylii walks the other way and disappears in a flash of blue light.

-"Kevin, you have a lot of explaining to do." Gwen says.

* * *

So, how'd I do? yea well I have about four more chapters on my computer ("what? you mean you'll actually update this one?") Yes, well i'm starting to update all of my stories...excepte the gilmore girls one...sorry gilmore girls  
**Reviews? **I'll give you an imaginary muffin!^^


	2. Explanation

**So what happens when an old enemy comes back to haunt you? That's what kevin's about to find out as he must explain the appearence of a strange girl named Maylii who seems to hold a sort of grudge against him. And what's this about a deal? **

**So yeah this is my ben 10 fanfic. I swear to god this has been written and rewritten a thousand times. first it was a ben 10 fic, then it was Alien force fic, then another version of alien force idea and now it's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and I hoping i actually finish this one.  
so...no spoilers...ben 10 isn't really the type of show you can spoil anyways, but as long as you've seen alien force you're good...not that i'll spoil anything anyways.  
Disclaimer: yeah i don't own ben 10 or any of it's sequals...**if i did there'd be a lot different...

* * *

-Sitting in Kevin's car in the Mr. Smoothie parking lot, Gwen begins grilling Kevin on what just happened.

-"Come one, she attacked us. I want to know who she is and not just her name." Gwen orders.

-Kevin rolls his eyes. "Maylii was ditched by her family because she's a freak like us. I met her in the Null Void."

-"That explains some of it." Gwen mumbles.

-He continues like he didn't hear her. "She changed me back from that monster I was. Then, well, I kind of ditched her after I stole some stone from her."

-"And now she wants to kill you? Why don't you just give her back the stone?" Gwen asks.

-"That's the thing, when she found me again I'd lost it. And instead of killing me then and there she said she'd make a deal with me: if by the next time we met I could replace it, then she wouldn't tear me to shreds. If not we'd go one on one until someone lost."

-"Why couldn't you find another stone?" Ben asks.

-"Because only one exists. And she knew that when we made the deal." Kevin said, making it sound like it should be obvious.

-"Then what are you going to do?" Gwen asks.

-" I don't know!" Kevin yells.

-"Well then we'll help you fight her! She's tough; you can't take her alone." Gwen suggests.

-"Were you not listening? It's one-on-one. No help. Just me and her." Kevin repeats what Maylii had said earlier.

-"Could you fake it?" Ben suggests vaguely.

-"Fake what?" Gwen wonders.

-"The stone. Why not just find one that looks like it and give it to her? Just tell her you were lying before and you just didn't want to give it back." Ben clarifies.

-"You know that's not half bad." Gwen says. "It's not like anything else would work."

-Kevin stands, smacking the table with his palm. "No! You guys don't get it. Look I have to fight her. That's just how it is."

-" I told her I've changed. I said I was one of the good guys. Aren't good guys supposed to keeps their word?" He adds.

-"Kevin, wait!" Gwen calls as he walks away. She tries grabbing his arm, but he shakes her away.

-"That was the first time in forever I've fought with Maylii. I don't remember half of what she's capable of. I gotta go." And with that Kevin left.

* * *

So here's another chapter (duh). It's short and I havn't gotten a chance to look it over recently so PLEASE point out any mistakes in your reviews or please feel free to send me a message! I love you for reading ^-^  
**Reviews? **I'll give you an imaginary muffin!^^


	3. Meeting

**So what happens when an old enemy comes back to haunt you? That's what kevin's about to find out as he must explain the appearence of a strange girl named Maylii who seems to hold a sort of grudge against him. And what's this about a deal? **

**So yeah this is my ben 10 fanfic. I swear to god this has been written and rewritten a thousand times. first it was a ben 10 fic, then it was Alien force fic, then another version of alien force idea and now it's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and I hoping i actually finish this one.  
so...no spoilers...ben 10 isn't really the type of show you can spoil anyways, but as long as you've seen alien force you're good...not that i'll spoil anything anyways.  
Disclaimer: yeah i don't own ben 10 or any of it's sequals...**if i did there'd be a lot different...

* * *

-"I found your note. Why do you have to be weird like this? I mean you couldn't just bring me here yourself?" Kevin says. He'd followed a note left by Maylii to somewhere near the town's border.

-"Since I wrote the note, I technically am the one who led you here, right Kev?" Maylii says. She stands up from wherever she was sitting to face her opponent.

-"So how are we going to do this?" Kevin asks.

-"Oh, so eager to die are we? Come on Kevin. Have just a little fun." Maylii teases.

-"rr, come on Maylii let's just get it over with!" Kevin yells.

-Maylii notices something about him just then. "You're friends, they know where we are don't they? You're just afraid that they'll come to your rescue and I'll hurt them before you." She erupts into laughter at the thought.

-"You are such a hero! I can't believe the same Kevin Levin, Kevin 11, I met in the Null Void has become this. And with you own worst enemy. That's so rich!" She continues laughing.

-Kevin, fed up with her laughter, lunges toward Maylii ready to start and end the fight.

-As before, Maylii is too quick and the attack misses by miles. She takes a turn landing a punch on his face.

-"Oh Kev, I remember these fights being more entertaining!" She says after a minute or two. She laughs at every attack her opponent tries to land.

-However another attack from her sends Kevin to the ground on the opposite side of the building. Maylii walks forward towards him, clapping.

-"It doesn't have to be this way Kev. We don't have to fight." She says.

-As Kevin gets up he couldn't appear more annoyed. "Then why did you say we had to?" He wonders.

-Maylii gets really close to Kevin's face. "If you make a deal with me, Kev, then I'll forgive your little moment of stupidity and you wont have to die." She smiles.

-"What is it?" Kevin wonders. He's curious about the idea, but a little apprehensive since he doesn't know what else she could want.

-"It's really simple." She begins. "I just want you. That it. I want the real Kevin Levin. So, what I'm saying is, I want to you ditch you friends and never look back. Become the old you. If you could do that I wouldn't have to beat you to a pulp, eh Kev? So does it tempt you?" She asks.

-"Look I told you it's different now. I'm not leaving Ben and Gwen. I said I'd fight you alone just because of that. Now let's just get this over with already." Kevin responds.

-Maylii sighs. "Oh, Kev. How the mighty have fallen. I just remember those days in and out of the Null Void. You. Me." She pauses for a moment.

-"You didn't want to work with Ben Tennyson. And you defiantly didn't want to kiss his cousin. You were like me: you just wanted revenge. And trust me, revenge as sweet as ours, doesn't just go away because you want to play hero. Kev, I know you're there. Now I just need you to get it." Maylii says.

-Whether he because of denial or just plain annoyance, Kevin ignores Maylii and continues on with the fight. However it appears as though Maylii cannot be touched. And finally Kevin falls.

-Maylii stands in front of him as he lays face down on the ground. She shakes her head. "Disappointed. S'all I can say." She kneels down and lifts up Kevin's head so he's looking at her.

-"So, choice made? I hope you had time to say good-bye." She says.

* * *

here's another chapter (duh). So...has anyone actually read this thing yet?  
PLEASE point out any mistakes in your reviews or please feel free to send me a message! I love you for reading ^-^  
**Reviews? **I'll give you an imaginary muffin!^^


	4. Goodbye?

**So what happens when an old enemy comes back to haunt you? That's what kevin's about to find out as he must explain the appearence of a strange girl named Maylii who seems to hold a sort of grudge against him. And what's this about a deal? **

**So yeah this is my ben 10 fanfic. I swear to god this has been written and rewritten a thousand times. first it was a ben 10 fic, then it was Alien force fic, then another version of alien force idea and now it's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and I hoping i actually finish this one.  
so...no spoilers...ben 10 isn't really the type of show you can spoil anyways, but as long as you've seen alien force you're good...not that i'll spoil anything anyways.  
Disclaimer: yeah i don't own ben 10 or any of it's sequals...**if i did there'd be a lot different...

* * *

-However before Maylii is able to carry out her plan, Ben and Gwen coming running up to the battle scene. "Kevin!" Gwen shouts. Maylii releases her grip and stands.

-"Leave him Maylii!" Gwen orders. She holds out a small black and blue object. Maylii inspects it from the far distance and then teleports closer for a better view.

-"What is this supposed to be?" She asks.

-"The gem Kevin lost. He didn't want to tell you that he had it." Gwen said.

-"And why wouldn't he want me to know that?" Maylii asks smugly.

-Gwen struggles for an answer. "I mean look at what's happened because he didn't." Maylii nods behind her. Gwen gasps and hands the stone to Ben before going to Kevin.

-"So Ben, you tell me. Why?" Maylii continues to wonder.

-"Uh…I don't know. Kevin doesn't explain much to us." Ben replies.

-"I wonder why?" Maylii questions.

-"Kevin? Kevin are you okay?" Gwen wonders helping him stand.

-"What…are you doing here?" Kevin asks.

-"We couldn't let you do this alone. Look what's happened to you. We're here to help finish this." Gwen says. Kevin moans.

-"Aw, so touching. Now enough. I believe we have business." Maylii says. "Now let me see this gem you claim to have."

-Ben shoots a look to Gwen, who is too distracted by the look Kevin is giving her. "Come on, hand it over Tennyson. Don't make me have to hit you too." Ben gives her the gem.

-"Good boy…I knew I liked you." She jokes in her weird way. Maylii inspects the stone, turning it over and back. Suddenly she gives it an odd look and then unfastens a small strip of material, a bracelet, from her belt and wraps it round her wrist.

-"So, you expect me to believe this is real? Kev?" She wonders, placing the stone into the round slot in the bracelet. To Maylii's surprise it fits.

-"What the-?" Maylii marvels at the small blue and black gem now resting in her bracelet.

-"How did you get this to work? This…this is impossible!" Maylii exclaims. "There's only one. And you lost it. I know you did." She starts yelling at Kevin. "How?" she demands.

-Kevin looks at Ben and Gwen and gets nothing. "Geez, Kev, will you just tell me…" Maylii pauses mid-sentence. She then takes the stone out of her bracelet and throws it, hard, towards the pavement. It explodes into dust.

-"Fake, huh?" She says. Maylii walks toward Ben, Gwen and Kevin. When she looks at them, her face looks different, the expression less hard. "You knew…everything. Yet you took it and lost it. Now you show me a fake, got my hopes up you know?" She says to Kevin.

-"Have fun playing hero. Okay, Kev?" Maylii says in place of a goodbye as she disappears once again.

* * *

And another one...Wow I just realized that this is where i stopped writing it in the word doc...hmm...I know I want to continue this but...under a different title maybe? Oh well i'll figure it out... I love you for reading ^-^**Review Review Review! Imaginary muffins are waiting for you! ^-^**


End file.
